Draw Me
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Lee paints Sakura. Sakura loves it and swears she'll date the person who painted her, but Lee won' t confess! Will he get Sakura? LeeSaku inonaru onesided sakusasu and kabusaku


I don' t own Naruto.

Chapter 1:

Rock Lee walked to a certain girls doorstep. A rectangular wrapped item in his hand.

"Sakura. Forgive me for my cowardness! I just can' t give you this to your face and have you regect me again. " The present was placed so that it wouldn' t fall when the door would open. He knocked and dissapeared like all secret admires do before Sakura opened her door.

"Hel- huh?" Her emerald eyes looked around before spotting the rectangle thing, "I wonder what this is?" She picked it up carefully, hoping it wasn' t anything that could break easy and brought it into the house.

Outside Lee watched from behind a wall of bushes, "I wish you could love me. . ."

Inside the house the cotton candy haired teenager walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Hinata! Someone left this out there for me!"

"W- what could it b- be?"

"I don' t know. Maybe we should wait until Ino- pig and Naruto get here. . ."

"N- N- Naruto?" The shy girl stared fidling with her fingers.

Sakura smiled at her friend, "Your crush on Naruto is so cute!" Hinata just continued on, blushing.

A few minutes later they heard the other two shouting at each other. Sakura went to look outside, but Naruto and Ino' s noise level made the girl mistake that they were in the neighborhood. Both blonds were exactly a half mile away.

"RAMEN IS DISCUSTING!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!" And that was the basis of their conversation. Sakura went inside the house again; this time in hunt for asprin. Hinata giggled when the two got closer. Now they were fighting about Shikamaru.

"HE' S TOO LAZY!"

"IS NOT! HE DOES STUFF!"

"NO HE DOESN' T!"

"YES HE DOES!"

Sakura and Hinata were surprised when the fight stopped and tried to listen for more yelling.

"W- what do you th- think they' re doing?"

"Ino' s probably killing Naruto."

"Oh n- no!" Hinata's hands flew to her mouth.

"Okay fine. I' ll go stop them." Sakura got up to leave and the present caught her eye, "I really do wonder who gave that to me and what it is. . ." The shy Hyuga watched as her pink haired friend left and looked at the gift. _I w- wonder. . ._

Sakura looked around before walking. She remembered a time when the two blonds fought like the fight she and Hinata heard. The pink haired girl found them that time and discovered that Naruto and Ino started making out! She just hoped they weren' t doing that again.

"Ino! Naruto!" Calling their names were always better than heading into unknown territory. That was a life lesson well learned.

"WHAT!" One of the blonds shouted back.

"Are you two doing something you shouldn' t- "

"Oh! Gross! Forehead girl!"

"Well last time. . ."

"THAT WAS A MISTAKE!" Both of them yelled before falling out of some bushes.

"We were talking to Lee." Naruto informed.

"Liar!" Sakura screamed before hitting both of her friends on the head and stomping back to her house, "Hurry up!"

"Coming Sakura- chan!"

Ino snorted at Naruto, "You make me sick!"

"You know you like it!" The fox replied pervertedly. Ino smacked him before jumping ahead.

"You have so been hanging around those porno obsessed men for too long!"

"Hey! Jiraiya and Kakashi aren' t that bad!"

"No they' re worse!"

"SHUT- UP AND GET OVER HERE! " Sakura ordered. Naruto and Ino obeyed.

When everyone was in the house Sakura brought out the gift.

"What' s that forehead- girl?"

"I don' t know, Ino- pig! Someone dropped it off!"

Naruto laid a sly look towards Ino, "I bet it' s from Lee!"

"Ditto." The long haired blond agreed.

"I- it might be f- from someone el- else. " Hinata added.

Naruto and Ino squinted at each other and said in unison, "It' s from Lee."

Sakura glared at both blonds and yelled, "IT COULDN' T BE FROM **HIM**! LEE' S GOING OUT WITH TENTEN!"

"Open it!" Naruto rallied. Hinata blushed and sat down beside him as Ino eyed the Hyuga violently.

"Y- yes let' s see w- what it is!"

With the cheers Sakura pulled apart the wrapping to reveal a painting. A beautiful painting of herself! All four of them gasped at the sight of it. It was so wonderful!

"A- a portrait! " The pink haired girl shouted. A small dreamy smile endeared her face, "I wonder who painted it. . . " Hinata giggled again. Naruto got up to move closer to Ino without any suspicion from the Hyuga.

"M- maybe it has the ar- artists name on i- it." Sakura searched all over, but was dissapointed when she couldn' t find a name.

"No. There isn' t any. . ."

"Hey forehead- girl! What are you gonna do if you find the guy anyway? It' s not like you' re going to date him, no matter who he is."

Sakura thought about it for a couple of minutes, "Let' s just watch those movies! I' ll think about it later!"


End file.
